Mi Primer Beso
by Jewel555
Summary: ¿Quién dijo q las mentiras nunca tenían finales felices? Etretenida historia de LxZ cuando eran niños.


Hola. xD

Este fue uno de mis primeros fics, llegué a rescatarlo hasta hace poco. Lo había creado hace muchos años ya. Es cute. Disfrútenlo.

**MI PRIMER BESO**

Era una mañana soleada del sábado en la pacífica región de Hyrule… un despampanante castillo asomaba por las verdes colinas como incitando a descubrir lo que había en su interior… dentro de tal castillo…en un pequeño sitio rodeado de flores y agua limpia, una niña de rubia cabellera estaba esmerándose por acabar lo que parecía un dibujo…se veía muy empeñada en hacerlo y remarcaba cada toque con mucha delicadeza mientras asomaba una pequeña lengüita por su labio superior…retocaba y retocaba mientras observaba deleitándose cada vez más y más con la escena que sus manos habían estado creando…

Al fin! Se decía a si misma mientras satisfecha observaba con sus bellos ojos azules su gran obra…rápidamente salió corriendo hacia los pasillos a mostrarla…

Esa mañana, gente ocupada y escandalosa iba y venía por el comedor del mencionado castillo, todos se veían muy envueltos en lo suyo; ella trataba de mostrarlo y lo alzaba al aire delante de los demás pero nadie parecía escucharla, ni siquiera verla…lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero todos estaban fuera de su alcance… decepcionada, sólo pudo sentarse en un rincón mientras observaba con la mirada ida a los empleados que estaban en sus asuntos…

_Princesa…_

Se sobresaltó con esas palabras y miró hacia atrás, a unos cuantos metros, al final del pasillo, divisó la figura de una mujer…una sheika, cruzada de brazos y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro; sonriendo también la niña se acercó corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia aquella gritando su nombre…

IMPA! IMPA!

Llegó hasta la figura y al intentar darle un abrazo sus brazos se entrecruzaron en el aire…abrió los ojos y trató de buscarla con la mirada…pero no había más nadie…excepto ella….

Olvidaba aquel día en el que intentando salvarla…aquella mujer dio su vida por ella y la salvó de aquel monstruo…pero sólo se había salvado ella y su amigo…Impa había muerto en manos de aquel infeliz animal…

Vencida, se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas…ocultando las lágrimas…escondiéndose del daño que le causaban esos recuerdos…Impa estaba cuando todos los demás habían intentado dañarle, incluso cuando nadie se acordaba de ella…el mundo parecía derrumbarse ahora a sus pies…

Tierra a Zelda-tierra a Zelda!!

O.O –reconoció la voz enseguida y se volvió, encontró a un chico de una edad cercana a la suya que vestía de verde. Unos mechoncitos de cabello rubio asomaban por su gorro del mismo color y caían de una forma natural en su rostro-. Link?

No, Marco Polo…¡Claro que soy yo! –la chica solo suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada-. Supongo que no debo preguntar por qué tan distraída porque tú siempre lo estás –se sentó al lado de la chica y esperó su respuesta mientras miraba el extenso campo-.

…

Y bien?

… -el chico la miró pero ella no le correspondió-…

Estoy esperando –canturreó mientras la volvía a mirar con el ceño fruncido-.

….

….

….

Mira, no soy telepático ni nada por el estilo! Tengo unas orejas bien grandes para escuchar!

Es Impa…la extraño…

Creí que ya lo habías superado –le respondió el chico con desinterés mientras miraba una mariposa-.

No es cosa fácil!! NO LO ES!!

Bueno, bueno, tranquila. 0.0 –la miró el chico mientras abría sus ojos azules con gran asombro por su reacción -.

Perdona…ojala y yo fuera como tú, que tomas las cosas a la ligera y que siempre andas con una sonrisa en el rostro…

A mi me gusta como eres tú.

Eh? OO – la chica lo miró arrebatadamente como si él fuera dicho algo perturbador-.

Por qué me miras así?

Que dijiste? OO

Pensé que eras un tanto distraída pero no que estabas en la luna ¬¬U.

Yo?! ÒO Pero si tu eres el que siempre anda con la cabeza quién sabe donde!!

Pues que yo sepa siempre ha estado sobre mis hombros ¬¬U

UCH! Sabes qué? No te soporto –se levantó indignada y empezó a caminar-. Ù.Ú

Lindo dibujo…-Observó con curiosidad-.

OO – se regresó rápidamente sólo dejando la estela de humo y le arrebató el papel a Link de las manos-. ¡Dame eso!

¬.¬ ¿? ¡Que acaso no sabes pedir un favor!

ÒÓ ES MÍO!!

¬.¬ Tuyo?...dibujas bien… –el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido como dudando la respuesta y se percató del leve rubor de ella-

En serio?...quiero decir…¿de verdad crees que está bien hecho?

Claro! Está mucho mejor que los dibujos que hace Darunia! XD

TuT de verdad?

Sí –se levantó-. ¿Qué nadie te lo había dicho antes?

/Nadie se acordó…/ Sí, si, claro.

No parece que lo hubieras hecho tú porque parece un trabajo de manos de un experto.

Ò.ó Sí lo hice yo!

Pues que bueno que reconozcan un trabajo como éste.

Claro…que lo reconozcan…

¿cuánto te demoraste haciéndolo?

Me eché toda la mañana.

Valió la pena el esfuerzo. Lo debe de haber visto mucha gente.

En especial una…-suspiró-

Eh? Dijiste algo?

Y-yo? N-no! Nada! .UUU

¬¬ sí dijiste algo. Mencionaste a alguien. ¿a quién?

A nadie! A nadie! Debes haber escuchado mal. Sólo…¡comentaba el hermoso clima!

Ajá…-mirando hacia el cielo y viendo unos nubarrones que se acercaban a gran velocidad…él la miró con el ceño fruncido y le contestó con un tono sarcástico-. Claro, un clima perfecto para irse de camping…¿estás loca?

No me había fijado bien…ñ.n…¡Ahora que recuerdo! Tengo un compromiso en estos momentos! Disculpa! Debo irme!

Un compromiso? ¬¬

Sí!...sí. tengo que ir a verme con…con…con mi novio! –respuesta apresurada pero era lo único que le volaba por la cabeza-.

Novio, eh? –cruzándose de brazos-. Así que Zelda tiene vida privada!

Pues claro que la tengo!!

Como se llama?

Eh…eh…Miguel! Sí, Miguel!...¡Pero se hace tarde, adiós, adiós!

Él no estaba contento con esa respuesta, esperaba como siempre algo concreto…bueno, ni tan concreto pero sí que estuviera enlazado con la realidad…en pocas palabras: algo creíble. Zelda no era de esas chicas que mantuviera firme algún secreto por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano daba señales y el siempre descubría lo que pasaba…

Link esbozó una sonrisa malévola, pasó los brazos por su nuca y se acostó en la hierba fresca….

Habían pasado dos días desde que había tenido el pequeño encuentro con Link, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo evitaba y se escondía para no tener que discutir más con él y tener que mantener su GRAN farsa de novia perfecta. Pero un día…

Bien, ahora que voy a hacer…-zelda caminaba de un lado a otro y pensaba en voz alta; estaba en el mismo lugar donde hizo el dibujo aquel día- mi padre invitó a Link a dar un paseo por el castillo y quiera o no tengo que encontrármelo… ó puedo quedarme encerrada en mi habitación hasta que se vaya. Buen plan, me quedaré en mi habitación cuando venga y estoy pendiente para cuando salga ¡Excelente!

Demasiado excelente para alguien como tú.

OO! –la voz del chico hizo que se volviera enseguida- ñ.n Link! Que grata sorpresa!

¬¬ Debes de tener la cabeza hirviendo de tanto pensar.-estaba recostado a la pared y la miraba-.

Cómo estás ñ.n??

A quien te le ibas a esconder, en tu habitación, eh?

Y-yo? Esconder? ñ.n

Ajá…

Pues…fíjate que…que…Voy a escribirle una carta a Miguel! Sí! Pero tengo que esperar a que mi padre se vaya, me entiendes?

Pues no.

Es que no quiero que me vea haciéndola. Me da pena.

Ajá…¿Y qué si no te creo?

Pues…¡Allá tú con tus dudas!...fíjate que esta noche voy a ir con él al festival de las hadas! Sí!

Al festival de las hadas? Con él?

Claro! Es muy romántico ese lugar! Nosotros dos…a la luz de la luna…alrededor de ese montón de hadas…-Link la miró con una mirada retadora-.

Pues que te vaya bien –le da la espalda-.

Tú no irás?

Para qué? Para ver como te juntas con…"el novio perfecto"?

Oye! (

Qué acaso no es cierto? –la mira de reojo-.

P-pues claro que es cierto!!

Já. Que te diviertas –dio media vuelta y se fue-.

Ella se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido…¿Y ahora que haría?...de seguro Link iría a comprobar si era cierto lo del tal Miguel…¡Y tenía que ir!...ella tampoco podía faltar…como princesa era su misión salir, junto con otras, delante de las Hadas Maestras a recibir las bendiciones y predicciones del año…y tenía que ir acompañada…

Esa noche…

Las parejas bailaban al compás de la música al lado del arroyo (antes de llegar a Kakariko, en Ocarina of Time). Las luciérnagas se mezclaban con las hadas y la luz de la luna lo que hacía que la noche se embelleciera…

Algunas personas bailaban, otras platicaban, otras más comiendo y otras más acarameladas, alejadas de la gente, en el precipicio (para ser más específica: ¿saben que camino al reino zora se ve una pequeña saliente?...para los que todavía no han entendido, siguiendo el arroyo, antes de entrar…si todavía no me entienden imagínenselo).

Todos parecían estar felices esa noche…a excepción de un par…

El momento de las hadas llegó, todas las lucecillas se reunieron e hicieron aparecer al instante a una GRAN hada que emergió del agua tras el rastro de las más pequeñas (uds. Ya saben como son las grandes hadas de las fuentes de OoT). Cinco chicas se reunieron delante de ella a la orilla del arroyo. Tras un discurso de agradecimiento de The Great Fairy, ésta se dirigió hacia las cinco niñas y sacó su varita.

Tus problemas se solucionarán, Karyn, ten fe. Espera con paciencia a ese chico que tanto anhelas, que estás muy jovencita todavía para añorar casarte. Recibe mis bendiciones, las de The Great Fairy –tras decir esto le dio un delicado toque con la varita y la niña se iluminó por un instante; luego se dirigió hacia la sig.-. No Nancy, no firmo autógrafos.

U

Pero puedo darte algo mejor que eso. Tu predicción es que vas a tener un trabajo noble y tendrás una gran familia. Mil bendiciones –le dio un toque con la varita; se dirigió a una zora (imagínense U)- Ruto! No! No te vas a casar con Link!

T.T

Al menos no por ahora.

OuO

U Mira, conseguirás a alguien más, te lo aseguro. Mis bendiciones.

T.T

Eh…-mira a la otra niña-. Malón, tendrás una vida pacífica pero llegará ese hombre que tanto esperas para sacarte de ese rancho.

UuU

Princesa Zelda…-mencionó mirando a ésta última y sonriendo bondadosamente- Creo que el destino tiene cosas muy buenas, fructuosas para ti que te ayudarán a crecer como persona y físicamente…la vida está llena de lecciones, mi niña, no todas las cosas pueden ser como las queramos…a veces no como las necesitamos…pero a tu alrededor, aunque a veces no lo notes, hay gente que te estima demasiado…tal vez algunas te amen...los sueños hay que perseguirlos, linda. ¿Qué esperas?

Esta pregunta hizo que Zelda sintiera como si saliera de un trance. Eso tenía mucho que ver más con su presente que con su futuro…o tal vez las dos cosas estuvieran relacionadas…

Mis mejores bendiciones para ti –le dio un toque con la varita y bajó a tierra firme a bailar- Gerard! Que tal si bailamos un poco! o -jaló al rey del brazo y se lo llevó a donde todos estaban danzando-.

Zelda caminó despacio y alejándose de la fiesta, la alegre música, los aplausos y las voces de la gente la ponían mal…le hacían recordarlo…¿dónde estaba Link?...ella no llevó compañía esa noche pero tenía la excusa perfecta para reemplazar la ausencia del "novio perfecto"…si tan sólo él supiera que se lo inventó en un momento de confusión…en un momento para captar su atención…debía buscarlo…debía siquiera verlo de lejos…quería verlo tan sólo un pequeño momento…

Link estaba sentado sobre un árbol y observando a lo lejos las luces de colores y viendo la música…todos parecían estar disfrutando la noche…sólo se imaginaba a Zelda con el "novio perfecto" bailando, comiendo y besándose a la luz de la luna…besándose…cuánto quisiera él estar en el lugar de ese chico tan sólo un instante y saber a qué sabían los labios de Zelda…¡Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo! Zelda era una…!...Una…!... Duh! Por más que lo intentara no podría decir algo malo de ella…no había ido a la fiesta porque no resistiría el verla con "novio perfecto"…sólo podía suspirar y dejar que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar…así no más…

Link?

El chico volteó el rostro y la vio a los pies del árbol. Era Zelda, no cabía duda. Esa noche llevaba la cabellera rubia y larga suelta, dejada a la merced del viento. Su corazón dio uno de esos vuelcos que tanta rabia le daban.

Qué quieres.

Su voz sonaba como la noche, fría y penetrante…eso hacía que Zelda se estremeciera. No debía estar allí, la actitud de Link no concordaba con sus cálculos. Se imaginaba a un tierno chico que desvanecería el frío de la noche con su cálida mirada y su creativa sonrisa…

Como estás? –su voz era temblorosa, como si él le infundiera miedo-.

Supongo que no tan bien como tú. ¿Dónde anda "noviecito perfecto"?

Pues…justo de eso quería hablarte…necesito un favor…

Pues no esperes nada de mí ù.ú

Link…

-el tono suplicante hizo que el la mirara y bajara del árbol con desgano-. Mire princesa, si lo que busca es alguien que le ponga la comida en la boca está hablando con la persona equivocada.

Link! Por Din! Que estás diciendo! Claro que no!

De nuevo te pregunto: Qué quieres.

Lo que pasa es que…-escondió la mirada en el piso mientras buscaba alguna excusa, lo que fuera. Cuando halló algo apresurado pero necesario lo miró de nuevo a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar molesto, además de que tenía las manos en la cintura y la miraba como la cosa más horrible del mundo-.

Qué quieres.

Es que…necesito que me enseñes a besar!!

0.0 eh? –la expresión del chico pareció cambiar de inmediato. Parecía no comprender la situación-.

Verás…no le he dado el primer beso a Miguel porque…p-porque…porque no sé como lo vaya a hacer y quiero que él quede satisfecho ¿me entiendes? –Link sólo asentía lentamente a cada una de sus palabras-. Quiero que tenga una buena impresión de mí cuando lo haga y ¿me entiendes cierto?

Ajá…sí, sí, claro…¿y qué te hace pensar que yo soy la persona más adecuada para enseñarte, eh?

Pues…primero porque los hombres siempre tienen las primeras experiencias de su vida mucho antes que las mujeres, y segundo porque eres mi amigo.

¿Qué pasaría si yo me niego?

Nada. Lo mismo que pasó hace un momento. Me sigues mirando de esa frívola manera y yo te sigo evitando.

Ves que sí me estabas evitando? Después de que haces tu sancocho vienes con el rabo entre las patas a pedirme un favor.

Mira! Si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas!! Igual! Mejor me voy a donde Miguel, no importa si se entera de que no se besar!! El me enseñará y seguro será mejor profesor que tú!! –se dio media vuelta y le pegó con el cabello en la cara mientras caminaba frustrada de nuevo hacia la fiesta, que bastante que se había alejado-.

Espera – se colocó delante de ella frenándola-. Ok, te enseñaré. Pero sólo porque no quiero que hagas el ridículo frente a "novio perfecto". ¿OK? –ella le respondió mirándolo a los ojos-. Bien…a ver…por donde empiezo…-se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados-. Es sencillo, verás…sólo se aprende con la práctica, ¿ok? –suspiró-.

0.0

Él se acercó a ella…Zelda pudo sentir la tibia respiración de Link sobre su rostro, él parecía calmado…¡PERO ELLA NO!...¿qué tenía que hacer?...lo único que sabía era que había que juntar los labios…¡Gran Avance! Eso no era nada!...

Link procedió pero no obtuvo respuesta…sólo un ligero temblor en los labios de ella…más nada…se alejó y la miro mosqueado.

Vas a dejar que yo haga el trabajo solo?

Lo siento…no sé como hacerlo…

Mira, Zel…sólo déjate llevar.

Se volvió a acercar y le volvió a dar un beso…al ver que ella no le respondía y el quería que lo hiciera, le agarró los hombros en un intento desesperado por lograr que reaccionara…pero no resultó así que se separó de nuevo.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé U

Como haré…primero que todo tienes que relajarte, estás demasiado nerviosa.

Nerviosa y-yo? –pasó saliva en seco-.

U pareciera que estuviera besando a un muerto con catalepsia.

¬¬ Lo siento…seré obediente esta vez.

Ok, ok. Déjate llevar por mí, ok' haz lo mismo que yo.

Repitió la escena de nuevo pero Zelda parecía todavía más nerviosa…¡Cómo iba a lograr que le respondiera!...sí! Claro! Debía infundirle confianza!...él no era muy experto en eso de los besos pero siempre hacía sentir cómoda a la gente dándole un abrazo.

Así lo hizo, abrazó a Zelda y aspiró su aroma y lentamente se dio cuenta como ella iba siguiéndole el paso…

Zelda tenía ahora una completa confianza, eso era lo que tanto había anhelado, el abrazo que Link le dio combinado con el beso hacía que todo fuera mejor, no tenía problemas ahora…sólo estaban Link y ella…

El beso fue mágico y ambos, ya sin respiración, se separaron lentamente mientras se intercambiaban una mirada de confusión…Link recordó a "novio perfecto" y se separó de ella…

Ya eres toda una profesional.

…

-se puso a medio lado y la miró con ternura-. No te sientas mal por haberle puesto los cachos a Miguel. Ahora mismo debe parecer un toro.

¡Por qué hiciste eso!

Querrás decir "hicimos"! si lo hice fue porque tú me lo pediste.

Y siempre haces lo que yo te digo?!...qué pensará Miguel.

¿Se lo dirás?

Sí, el entenderá. Es comprensivo…¡Pero por qué no te negaste!

Genial! Primero me pides que te ayude y luego me reclamas! ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

Crees que no pude sentir como lo disfrutabas lo único que buscas es hacerme daño.

Zelda! Yo nunca te haría daño!

POR QUÉ ME BESASTE!!

….

….

Porque tú me gustas, Zelda.

0.0 eh?

Sí. Porque me gustas te ayudé! Porque me gustas estaba dispuesto a darme puños con Miguel! Porque me gustas me puse celoso! Todo es porque me gustas mucho!

Estas últimas palabras fueron mencionadas con firmeza. Zelda sólo se quedó en su sitio con la mirada fija en Link, quien sólo le dio la espalda y desvió la mirada.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos, nadie dijo nada…el tiempo parecía detenerse allí…todo parecía resumirse a uno cuantos minutos…

Y sé que estas loquita por ese tal Miguel.

Qué Miguel ni qué Miguel! –respondió Zelda con fastidio-. Todo fue una gran mentira que no pienso volver a repetir.

Entonces…¿"Novio perfecto" no existe?

No….perdona, esa fue una excusa que tuve que inventarme para…para…para…

Dime la verdad antes de que te inventes otra excusa que te puede meter en líos.

Miguel es un amigo mío…yo me inventé eso del noviazgo sólo para…para llamar tu atención.

Para llamar mi atención?! Zelda! Ya llamaste algo más que mi atención! Creías que con mentirme ibas a solucionar ese problemita que tienes conmigo!

No es un problemita! ES UN PROBLEMÓN!

Qué clase de problemón!!

Lo que pasa es que…que…tu también me gustas.

Oo? –Se dio la vuelta de repente y quedaron frente a frente- Dijiste que…

Sí, Link. Que tú también me gustas. Sólo quería tener un beso tuyo.

Por un beso mío me dijiste mentiras?! Niña! Sólo tenías que decírmelo y yo lo aceptaría sin poner pereques como hoY! Sólo te puse condiciones porque pensé que tenías algo con alguien y pensé que sólo querías jugar conmigo!!

PERO ESO NO ES VERDAD!! PERDÓNAME!! –se le lanzó a los brazos y lo apretó fuerte mientras empapaba su ropa verde con sus lágrimas-.

Zel…

No quise hacerlo, LINK! NO QUISE! Pero siempre saco opciones apresuradas cuando estoy contigo! Discúlpame! Discúlpame! Perdóname por favor! –el chico se detuvo unos instantes, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo estrellado…luego bajó la mirada hasta aquella cabecilla rubia y le dio un besito en la sien con una sonrisa de ternura-.

Está todo bien…estás perdonada.

El cielo estrellado enmarcó a aquella soñadora pareja que se abrazaba en el campo, sólo con la mera luz de la luna…y la presencia de un ser que una vez estuvo…pero siempre estará…

**FIN**


End file.
